


Meet Death and his fascination with friendship

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Death - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover of the Death series and Ouat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This will include little ficlets here and there with a story line in the middle of it all

Death walked into the small library beneath the clock tower, the clock ringing three above him.

“Oh Hello!” Said the woman in blue, she was going to die today. Smoke inhalation seemed the most likely but causes of death and death itself changed constantly. For all he knew, an annoying fireman would charge in and save her. Such was the nuisance with mass deaths.

A few people lingered about the library, a child and his blond mother were the ones occupying the woman’s attention at the moment. She waved to him though, a vocal greeting was yelled and he was left to his own devices.

There weren’t many who could see him, so it surprised him when the young woman could. Not overly so, but enough to make him tilt his head and consider her for a second longer than the others whose deaths were coming.

She was certainly interesting, her life force thrumming and intertwined with another. They seemed to end at the same time, but he couldn’t find the one to stand beside her. Perhaps they came along as a rescuer.

He stepped past the little group, the blond woman looking questioning between the brunette and the door. The little boy, however, had his nose in a book. What a smart child.  
He reached the very back of the library, listening to the door open and close as a woman in black and a man in a suit came in. Ah.

He was the other life force. Death studied him carefully, watching the strands that made up the people with a small smile. Perhaps they wouldn’t die after all… it looked like a sorcerer was in their midst. He loved sorcerers, they were lovely challenges that took centuries to overcome. He was good friends with them when they finally let go.

Without anymore thought, he leaned towards the shelf he was by and breathed slowly onto the books. That was all it took, and a small flame began to eat away at the books. It built up and spread, slowly consuming the classics section of the book shelf.

He pulled Alice In Wonderland from the shelf and flipped to the Cheshire Cat’s first line. This was probably one of his favorite human works to come out over the years, they caught his smile so well. A scream interrupted his reading.

Sighing, he glanced towards the front of the library to see that more people had arrived, none of the main characters in his list had died yet but a red haired woman was crushed beneath a beam. He turned back to his book and continued reading, gently nudging all lost souls into one area with his mind so he wouldn’t have to work too much later.

He turned back to the front and watched as the roof began to collapse. Pieces of rubble began to fall as the fire consumed the edges of ceiling. A larger piece shook and almost hit the woman in blue, but a life force line tugged and she instinctively moved out of the way. A book shelf almost fell over on the man in a suit but the woman dived and knocked him to safety.

Oh this was getting interesting, he watched as his main cast began running around and trying to get out the library. The door, which he thought would be the obvious exit, had collapsed but was easy enough to get through if one were carful. He just needed someone smart to notice, he could tell that at least one person was going to get out alive.  
Two smart people did notice, finally, and he was actually kind of sad to see them go. They would be wonderful friends….

But then again, Death didn’t have any friends.


	2. New York City! and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've Met before...

No one saw him, no one sensed his presence as a chill down their spine or felt him brush past with a wicked grin. New York Times Square bustled with people of all shapes and sizes, a few children even ran around the cars stuck in traffic. He hated New York.

So many disasters. He swore that they asked to die sometimes. Constantly using fast things and fast cars, spreading disease like it was a sin not to, and seeing how far into the sky they could get.

Helping along a teacher, who had been expecting space, believe she was dead was torture.

“Oh it’s you!” Shouted the woman, who had been in blue and was now in yellow, as she bumped into his chest. Her brown locks bounced around her shoulders and her grip on the book next to her chest tightened, “I… they didn’t find your body so of course you were alive but I don’t know how because.. well… Ru… Gold and I and…”

He stopped her by holding up a hand. She just watched him as the people moved to make a current around her, giving her glares and calling her crazy. She should move.  
Did she know sign language?

Judging from her knowing look as he signed, she understood. She even signed back.

“Death?” She stopped, her book slipping from her grasp and hitting the sidewalk with a thunk.

He nodded, glancing at the clock behind her and wondering whether the forces of the world were working against her. He felt her life force give a tug.  
“Oh I have to get going! You should come to…Ru… Mr. Gold wanted to meet you!” She smiled brilliantly at him.

An explosion went off in a car nearby, she yelped and ducked to the ground. He sighed and reached down with one hand to help her up but she refused it and stood on her own.  
“I need to leave,”

And then she was gone.

He moved towards the explosion, he had a job to do… and perhaps someone to meet again.


End file.
